Love's so not fair
by Erica -Practicemakesperfect
Summary: Edward leaves Bella and she was preggo! He then comes back and finds out that he has a daughter named Erica. Erica is different from most girls. She's 15 and Edward has to face challenges that he's never dreamed of.
1. Chapter 1

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.  Uhm.. This was a random idea that popped into my head and this IS MY FIRST FAN-FICTION, SO BE NICE!

* * *

**

_**Erica's POV**_

"Isabella Marie Swan! Where the hell were you?!" I yelled, pissed that she- yet again- missed a game. She hasn't seen any of the seven soccer games I've had.

"You will not speak to me like that young lady! But, honey. I'm so-" She tried to apologize.

"Oh save it! I'm going home. I'll take the forests and run full speed. See you at home." I said in a sarcastic tone.

"I- You…" She sighed, "okay… But I ran into someone today… So, he'll be there when you get home." She said all… cheery…

I searched her thoughts and there was 'dad's' face in her thoughts. Yeah. I can also read minds like him.

But I have pitch black hair, left side-bangs, chopped layers, white skin, a long torso, and long legs. But shit! Edwards coming! My thoughts ran wild.

Oh my god! No! Edward -I was supposed to call him dad, but he was never there for me- left us before I was born. Mom never got to tell me the whole story. All I know is they 'Fuck, suck, dick, licked' and mom got me, then he left and she was turned into a vamp. And yep, so was I… Yay…?

"What?! Mom! Please, please, _please_, tell me you didn't run into my son-of-a-bitch-so-called-father!!" I yelled, desperate to make sure it was just some other guy.

ANY OTHER GUY!

She looked sheepish then she said the most horrible things ever,

"He said he didn't know I was pregnant with you. He said he felt awful. Erica, sweetie, give him a chance. I still love him."

"No! Mom! He left us with out anything! Money, a car, clothes, NOTHING! He- No. Just take me home." I demanded.

She sighed but obeyed. The ride home was silent- thank God.

The second we pulled into the driveway I was out of the car and in the shower. When I was done I went in my room, listening to This War Is Ours by Escape The Fate.

A few minutes later, the doorbell rang. I didn't get up. I turned the music off and listened.

"Oh, Bella! It's been so long!" a bubbly voice screeched.

"I know Alice! I've missed every single one of you." Mom said.

Psh… I haven't. They can burn in hell for all I care…

"Uhm… Bella? Is there anyone else here? I heard thoughts…" Said a smooth male voice.

"What? Oh. Yeah. Erica! Come down here and meet your family!" Mom yelled.

I ran down there to see eight shocked faces. I was suddenly pissed. "They are not my family! Family sticks together! Family checks up on one another to make sure they are okay! You guys are not my family nor will you ever be!" I turned to go back to my room when I remembered something. "And 'dad', stay out of my head. And don't bother me while I'm in my room, either, please." I had to force that 'please' on there.

I ran up to my room, turned on my computer, went to my play list to listen to music, and started to cry. I didn't know why I was crying, but it felt like the right thing to do at the time.

**_Edward's POV_**

"Is… Is that my daughter?" I whispered. She looked nothing like me, but she looked gorgeous. She had black skinny jeans, a bright electric blue shirt, and a neon green jacket on. Her hair was meant to be teased, but was straight as a ruler down her back.

"Oh, Edward. I'm sorry. She's usually not like this. I swear. She's just had a rough day." Bella said panicky.

"It's okay, love. Uhm… What's her full name?" I asked shyly.

Bella chuckled- the rest of my family was silent around us, listening.

"It's Erica Leigh Cullen. Swan just didn't fit her. Uhm… Any more questions?"

Alice spoke up, "Yeah, what's her favorite color? Her favorite band? Her favorite store? Oh! Does she like to shop-?"

"Alice! One at a time! Favorite colors: Black, neon green, and electric blue. Favorite band… Uh… That changes to much. Right now it's Escape The Fate. And she likes to shop. Just at Hot Topic, Pac Sun, Rue 21, and I think that's it." Bella announced.

"Psh. Whatever. She's emo. Probably cutting herself as we speak. She's not even that pretty…" Rosalie tried to join the conversation.

Emmett and Jasper were going to protest but they were cut off.

"What. Did. You. Just. Say!?" A new voice rang out above ours, we looked up at the stairs. "I am _NOT _emo, you slutty-bitchy-selfish-cold-heartless _cunt_! It's called 'scene' and if you make fun of emo kids I will burn you alive-ish! In fact, Andrew has the emo look going on. And he's fucking hot! So shut the fuck up and don't judge anyone before you really get to know them."

Emmett, Jasper, Alice, Esme, and Carlisle started clapping.

Bella looked embarrassed, "Erica Leigh Cullen! You need to-"

"Love. She's right. She's the only one that has really had the guts to stand up to Rose. She's fine." I insisted.

"Mom, D- Edward? Can I go to the mall? Andrew, Kylie, and Brittany H. will be there. Please?" My beautiful daughter asked.

I wondered if she was really going to wear those clothes to the mall…

"Of course I'm wearing these to the mall. Anyone who thinks I'm weird is right or jealous." Erica answered my question.

I was just about to ask her how she knew what I was thinking when Alice cut me off,

"Can I go with you, Erica? I want to buy you new scene things!"

Emmett spoke for the first time "Uhm.. Alice? Maybe she doesn't want you to go. We're not family, remember?"

"Oh come on! You and I can get along! You look like the joking type." Erica retorted.

"YAY!" Alice squealed, "Let's go!"

She dragged Erica out of the room and into her car and drove off toward the mall.

Before I knew it, Bella was kissing me.

She pulled away, "Sorry. I just haven't done that since forever and I missed you."

When I looked around the room, everyone was gone. Then something popped back into my head.

"Can Erica read minds?" I asked.

"Uh.. Yeah… And what's up with Rose? She wasn't that mean when I was around…"

"Babe, she's just jealous. Erica is so much more beautiful than Rosalie. It aggravates her." I explained.

"Hey… Want to come to my room…" She trailed off suggestively.

"I was thinking the same thing." I said picking her up and carrying her off to her bedroom.

* * *

**I know Erica's kind of a brat right now, but she'll get better. I promise... So..  REVIEW!**


	2. Chapter 2

What? Love's so not fair…

**Erica's POV**

_(At the mall.)_

"Alice! You're hurting me!" I whined.

Damn. For a little pixie, she was really strong.

"Oh, stop whining. Ooooh! Abercrombie! Let's go in there! They have the greatest clothes." Alice rambled.

"What?! No! Abercrombie is a preppy store! I would rather die than go in there! **(No offence to people who shop there. I don't like that store at all. O.o) **Alice! Look! There's Hot Topic! Lets go in there_! Please_…?" I gave her my best pout with puppy-dog-eyes, trying to convince her.

She sighed, "Fine… But I'm spending a lot on you!"

"On skinnies, hello kitty, band tees, and bright things?" I asked, stunned. Mom never spent any money on me. I had to earn everything. I already loved Alice. She was kind of like family… Kind of.

"Yeah… Sure… I guess…" She said, looking defeated, "Why doesn't your mom take you shopping? I looked in your closet and you have all of two shirts!" Yeah. That's Alice. Looking in your closet and your clothes…

"Uh… If you've noticed, we live in a crappy house and drive a crappy car. I have to pay for my own-" I was cut off by someone yelling my name.

"Erica!" Brittany yelled.

Brittany was one of my best friends. She is a dork, but she's cool… Kind of…

"Erica!" Kylie yelled, then she stumbled while running towards me. 

Kylie is my 'other half' as she says. We are so alike, we are both clumsy as hell.

"Babe!" Andrew yelled. We weren't going out. He was like my boy best friend. But I wish we were going out. He wears kind of skinny jeans and these wicked awesome skull jackets. I'm so in love with him, its not even funny.

"Brittany! Kylie! Andrew!" I yelled. I tried to run toward them and ended up tripping.

I saw the ground rush up to meet my face. I closed my eyes waiting for the impacted, but instead I felt two warm arms around my waist.

I opened my eyes to see Andrews beautiful pale blue-ish/grey ones looking into mine. I found myself blushing.

"Heh.. Yeah. Sorry about that, Andrew." I said. He smiled _**MY**_ smile, and I felt my heart speed up. Oh, if only he knew what he did to me…

"No, I'll always be there to catch you when you fall, babe." He said.

Oh my GOD! He called me 'babe'! No fucking way!

Alice squealed, "Erica, you are so like you mom. The clumsiness, the falling in love. Hard, might I add."

Andrew's eyes hardened, "Who are you falling in love with?" He demanded- he looked mad and hurt.

"We'll talk about it later," I promised him, "Alice, this is Andrew, Brittany, and Kylie. Guys, this is Alice. She's Edward's… sister…" I explained, uncomfortably.

Andrew- thanfully- sensed that I was uncomfortable. "Who wants to go into Hot Topic?!" He screamed.

A chorus of "Me's!" went around our small group.

We started walking to Hot Topic. Alice was talking to Brittany and Kylie in front of me and Andrew.

"Erica, what do you plan of getting at Hot Topic?" He said wanting to start a conversation.

"Uhm… I need some shirts, jeans, and I want a new bright jacket. Ooh! And maybe some Hello Kitty necklaces. But I only have enough money for… two pairs of jeans and two shirts." Towards the end my voice saddened, "What about you?"

"Well… Your birthday is coming up on August 17th so I'm going to get you something that I see you marveling." He said smugly.

"No! It is your money. Spend it on yourself. Not on me! It's a waste of money if it's spent on me!" I whined. I hated people spending money on me. I got that from my mom.

"Oh shut up."

"Fine."

"Fine."

"Fine."

"Fine."

"Grrr. Andrew! You're so stubborn!" I couldn't win the 'fine' game.

"Yeah. I know. But you love me for it." He said in a sing-song voice.

"No dip I love you!" I was telling the truth, but I bet he thought of it as the friend way of love.

"Love you too." He said softly.

"Yeah but- Ooooh! Escape The Fate! No! NEON jackets! AND neon shirts!" I yelled excitedly.

"Erica," Alice said, "you do know I'm rich, right? Buy twenty things, 'cause I heard your birthday's coming up on the 17th."

I took off and ran around Hot Topic buying clothes.

When I was done I had three pairs of black skinnies, four pairs of randomly colored skinnies, five Hello Kitty shirts, five band tees, and three neon jackets.

I was walking past the CD's and saw the new album of Escape The Fate which is called 'This War Is Ours'

"Damn it!" I cried, "Andrew! The new CD's here! And I've already bought my stuff."

I sighed and said, "It's okay. I'm hungry, lets go to the food court!"

We started walking out of Hot Topic when Andrew didn't follow, "Uh… I have to stay here for some fitting. I'll be there in a few. Don't wait up." He called.

"Okay…" I said warily.

Kylie and Brittany were talking about a book and that's when Alice pounced.

"You so totally love him! Oh! He so loves you back! Oh! Have you had sex? He's cute. You should see the way he was looking at that guy who worked at Hot Topic, he had love in his eyes at first then when that dude came over, he had possession in his eyes."

Alice sighed and asked the question I was hoping we could avoid,

"Do you love him?"

"I… Well… I mean… Alice, we're best friends. That's all we will ever be." I said with a sigh.

I wanted it to be so much more than friends.

"I didn't ask if you were not friends. I asked if you loved him." She pressed.

"Ah! Fine! I love him so much. I'm heels over head! It's pathetic!" I hung my head in shame.

"It's not pathetic-" My growling stomach cut her off. "Uh… Lets get some lunch before you decide to eat me. What do you want?"

"Uhm… Subway!!!!"

When Alice came back from the food center place where you pick up your food, Andrew was back.

"I got your present…" He said.

"Oohh! Do I get it now? What is it? Will I like it? Where'd you get it? Is it-"

Alice cut me off, "Andrew, I didn't know what to get you, so I guessed. Here."

She handed us our sandwiches. When Brittany and Kylie came up and gave me a hug.

"Erica, Andrew, Alice… We have to go. See you Mon- tomorrow!"

Ah. Shit. School.

"Kiddies, we better go. Andrew, it's three, can you stay for dinner?" Alice asked shooting a glance in my direction.

"Uh.. Yeah. I can. Lets go."

We walked to Alice's car and got in.

Andrew pulled his phone out and started to text someone.

Then my phone vibrated. (**Bold is Andrew. **_Italics is Erica._)

**Hey, babe. Do you want your present when we get to your room??**

_Fuck yeah! I'm excited. Belch. My tummy hurts. __L_

**Ahw! Do you want me to kiss it better?**

_Yes. Yes I do. Cuz Ily. __J_

**J**** Ily2. More than you can ever imagine.**

_What? What's that supposed to mean?_

Andrew didn't answer the text. He just merely shook his head.

"Uh.. Erica? You're kind of moving into the Cullen household… I just found that out, I swear!" Alice squeaked.

I sighed and looked out the window.

Five minutes later, we were there. It was huge! And white.

"Your things are already unpacked. Your room is on the third floor and the farthest away from Rosalie's."

I jumped out of the car with Andrew right beside me.

"I'll race you!" I yelled.

We took off running- at human speed- and Andrew won. When we opened my door, it was my dream room.

Three of the four walls were electric blue and the other wall was neon green and blacked striped.

And everything matched.

"I love it!" I squealed, jumping on my bed, "Okay. Where's my present?"

Andrew laughed and gave me the box.

I opened it and gasped. It was the Escape The Fate CD, a Hello Kitty necklace, an Escape The Fate Necklace, and A locked with Andrew picture inside.

"I hope you like it. The locket, I mean. It took me forever to get it made." He said obviously nervous by my silence.

I looked up, tears in my eyes at his thoughtfulness.

"Andrew, I absolutely love it. Thank you so much. I love you." I said throwing myself into his arms.

He held me tightly and whispered "I love you too. Erica… Uh… Answer one question truthfully, please." "Okay. Anything." I promised, already concerned.

"Tell me if you love me." He said.

"Of course I love you.""No. Like more than a best friend…" He whispered-looking down.

"I love you more than a best friend…" I said. I suddenly found my shoes very interesting.

"Good." He said. Then he pulled my chin up and kissed me.

It was a short kiss but I was on fire from it. I kissed him again, then the door opened.

Revealing my dad- totally ruining the moment. _'Dad! You're ruining my moment!' _I mentally yelled at him.

"Erica? Oh! I'm sorry. I just- dinner's ready."

I looked at Andrew, "Stupid dad ruining the moment." I mocked an angry look.

We went down stair hand-in-hand when we heard mom. "Erica Leigh Cullen! I can not believe you!"

Shit. Busted.


	3. Chapter 3

Erica's POV

"How could you possibly have a _C _in math!? A C! Erica. I thought I raised you better than that," Mom yelled.

I froze.

She was pissed because of my _grades_?

Not the fact I was kissing my best- well… is he my boyfriend now? But kissing Andrew?

Huh…

"I'm… sorry mom. I'll just have to study more." I said. "I'll get a tutor or something…"

Ha. Yeah right. I never study.

"I'll help her study, Mrs. Swan." Andrew offered.

"What?! Andrew. You _know _I don't study. Please. Please?" I whined. I don't like whining, either. But come on! I _hate_ studying.

"No. You're going to study, babe. I want you to get into a good collage. I want what's best for you…" He argued. Then he won. He pouted.

POUTED!

He knows I can't fight back when he pouts!

His black hair kind of hanging in his eyes, and his bits of freckles on his cheeks, his pale skin, and pink lips….

Damn it.

He won. And he knew it.

Mom walked out of the room muttering something about 'They're to dumb to notice it'.

I crossed my arms over my chest and stuck out my bottom lip. Andrew smiled with triumph… Stupid pout…

"Oh, come on, baby. You know why I did that?," He didn't let me answer, "so we can spend even _more _time with you… Now is that such a bad thing?"

He kissed my bottom lip, soothingly.

I sighed, why cant I win? "Fine. Now. Want to go eat? I'm really not that hungry, but if you are, then I'll eat… We kind of need to talk."

He was instantly worried, "Talk about what?"

I giggled. "Its not bad. Just I want to clear things up, but _NOT _here."

He looked relieved. "Nah. I'm not hungry. Lets go to our old tree house!"

I squealed. "Lets go!!"

I jumped on his back and he ran/walked outside and to the park.

"Oh! I'm heavy aren't I? I'll get off… Lemme down!" I whined trying to get off Andrew's back.

"No! You're perfect. I wanna give you a piggy-back ride… Please?"

"Fine." I sighed.

When we arrived at the park it was 6:30 (PM) and the sun was just about to set, but still lit up the whole sky… I was beautiful.

We went over and sat in the swings.

"So, babe, what'd you want to talk about?" Andrew asked, curious.

"Uhmm… Well… I don't know what we are? Or where I stand?" I tried to explain.

"What do you mean?" He asked, confusion clear in his voice.

"Like… what are we doing? Is this just a 'fling'," I cringed just at the thought, "Or are we going out…?" My voice faded towards the end of the sentence.

"Well, Erica. Do you want to be my girl?" He boldly asked.

"Psshh… Well… I kinda really want to… Do you want to be my man?" I giggled at that sounded.

"I don't want to be your 'man'," He said, my heart broke, then it blew up. "I want to be your _everything_."

My heart patched itself up and got all better.

"Okay…" I breathed.

Andrew leaned over and kissed me. It made me light headed.

How are we going to deal with Chelse P.?" I asked, pulling away and coming back to earth.

"Who?" He asked, still not all there.

I giggled, "You're admirer. You know. The one that hates my guts because I'm constantly with you."

The looked deep in thought for a moment then said, "Oh. That one that has been after me since I moved here in 6th grade? Wow. I was 11 then and now I'm 16. She still likes me?… Weird. Don't worry though, babe. There's only room in my hear for one princess, and I think you just might be her." He said in a soft voice.

"Ahw! You're so sweet… I love you, Andrew. I always have and always will." I said, sincerely.

"I love you, too, baby. Now lets go home. It's getting late." He said looking around us at the dark, empty park.

I nodded and hopped on his back.

The walk home was silent, but it was a comfortable silence.

He kissed me goodnight and I got inside Rosalie, Alice, Esme, Emmett, and Edward were waiting for me.

"Hey… guys..?" I said unsure of what to say.

"Erica," Alice said sternly, "How was your date with Andrew!?" She squealed everything after my cheeky smile forced its way to my face, "It. Was. Awesome! He kissed me and I'm now his girlfriend and I get to rub it in _ALL _the girls' faces, cause everyone at school except Kylie, Brittany H., Kelci, Ashlie, Andrea, Desire, and Brittany E. like him, and he's _MINE_! Eeep! I kissed him! And he said he wants to be my everything and he's just so sweet! And aahhh! I've broken both my legs falling for him." I said that all in one breath… Wow.

Alice squealed.

Then Hoe-salie spoke up, "He's not even that cute. He was totally staring at me the whole time… Plus, he could find someone way better than you. I don't even see why you're trying."

I felt the tears brim in my eyes and before I could even say anything,

Edward was roaring his response.

"Rosalie! You're just jealous because she's more beautiful than you and she's not even a _full _vampire! Andrew does too love her! I read his mind and it was just nothing except concerns and worries about my daughter. Alice even saw them marrying! And having a _baby. _Now, stop trying to ruin my daughter's love-life."

I noticed that Rosalie's eye's hardened at the word 'baby' and- wait! A baby?

Like… A _baby_!? Really?!

Wow…

When I came out of my mind daze, everyone was gone.

I went upstairs, showered, and went to bed.

Only to dream sweet dreams about Andrew and a baby.

A baby that had Andrew's pale blue-ish-grey eyes and my dark brown hair color. He had Andrew's nose and mouth, but my facial form, you could say.

He was beautiful.

Andrew kept saying "Anthony. Son, can you say 'Mommy'? Or 'Daddy'?"

A baby boy named Anthony. Andrew as a father…

I like it.

* * *

**Sorry. I know it took me a long time to update.**

**But i am actually dating a boy named Andrew. Infact. This story is kind of about us.**

**Anyways, i'm sorry i didnt update. **

**So... Do you wanna cookie?  
IF so... see that button that says 'Review'**

**YES! That button! Click it!**

**Click the damn button and get the damn cookie!**

**But then you find out once you click it, you get not cookie, and that it lied! :(**

**So then you see a writing thingy and you'll be like, i'll just type about the story and plan the death of the DREADED BUTTON!**

***Cue evil laugh***

**So.... DO THAT NOW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


End file.
